Rue's Lullaby One-shot
by Kickin'.It.With.You.xD
Summary: Jack is captured. Not so bad right? Well, it is when you know... Read to find out. If you like Hunger Games Rue's Lullaby is included, so yeah. Read and review! One-shot. Kick!


_**Hey people! New one-shot! It's Kick, but it's sad… Copyright goes to Suzanne Collins for writing Rue's Lullaby. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It.**_

**Jack Brewer July 15, 1997- October 19, 2012**

Those certain words were printed on a large piece of marble.

**On Jack's grave.**

Everyone knows you're wondering, "What happened?"

Well, here is how everything went.

_Flashback_

_Just focus, Kim. Punch, kick, kick, punch, and __**rip it's head off.**_

Was all Kim was thinking before the punching dummy was tackled to the floor.

A noise was heard and the blonde's phone screen blinked.

_**Anger issues, much? Anyways, just wanted to tell you to meet us in 10 minutes sharp at the clearing. You don't have to, unless you care about your little Jackie. –The Hatred**_

That was all that was sent before the teen literally flew out of the building.

_Who is The Hatred? Stupid name anyways._

She was too caught up in her thoughts to realize that she had already reached the small clearing in the deep, dark forest.

"Why hello there, Kimberly.," the man spat.

"Listen. I just want one thing. Jack. So give him back. Or. Else.," she threatened.

"Why are you hating on us? We don't have him, another guy took em' just a few minutes ago.," the other one said.

In stress, a groan escaped her lips.

The certain blonde searched frantically around the area with worry written across her face.

Trees, rocks, and branches. That was all that was there.

In defeat, Kim sighed. It was obvious that she would never find him.

Or so, that's what she thought.

"Kim? Kim!," a familiar voice hollered.

At that exact second, the teen was already dashing in that direction to find the brunette.

Suddenly, the image of a boy being choked appeared, but not in Kim's head.

**In reality.**

As soon as the thugs saw Kim, they sprinted out in half a second.

"Jack!" The blonde immediately rushed to the boy's side.

She could tell he was trying to tell her something important, but he couldn't speak.

All he did was point.

When Kim let her eyes wander down to where his finger was, an arrow was stuck in the side of his stomach.

"No. No. NO!," the blonde screamed.

As she carefully pulled the arrow out of the boy's stomach, his eyes closed shut.

As if it were rehearsed, his pulse was checked, but no heartbeat appeared.

In between sobs, Kim began to quietly sing.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open_

_The sun will rise_

_Here it's safe_

_Here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard_

_You from every harm_

_And here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

_Deep in the meadow_

_Hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves_

_A moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes_

_And let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning_

_They'll wash away_

_Here it's safe_

_Here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard_

_You from every harm_

_And here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

_Here is the place where I love you_

_Here it's safe_

_Here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard_

_You from every harm_

_And here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

**(A/N: Okay, this is Rue's Lullaby from the Hunger Games so, if you want, here's the link: watch?v=7akmrYYSs7Y)**

Salty tears streamed down the girl's face as she just lay there, on the now dead body, of Jack Brewer.

_End of flashback_

As the butt-kicking blonde entered **Tim's Bakery **the sweet aroma of bread filled her lungs like a tornado.

Why was she in a bakery?

Jerry Martinez was getting married to Grace O'Doughrety.

Amazing, right?

Some fairytales come true, and some don't.

But let me tell you this, as soon as those two see each other again, that fairytale will surely come true.

_**So, I know I haven't written in awhile and this was truly sucky, but still, at least I tried. Oh, well. Read and review!**_


End file.
